


A Boy Has The Right To Dream

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngster Joey is going to be a champion someday, because his Rattata is the best Rattata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Has The Right To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Speedwrite for a forum challenge. Yes, the title is an Outlaw Star reference.

~ A Boy Has The Right To Dream ~

After losing another battle, Youngster Joey gave the winning trainer his phone number, supposedly in order to schedule a rematch. However, as the other trainer would soon discover, Joey called him often only to brag about his Rattata, which was in the top percentage of Rattata. He annoyed the other trainer until they deleted his number from their Pokegear out of frustration.

One day he would actually walk down the path instead of standing here waiting to ambush other trainers, and on that day he would truly begin his journey to become the Pokemon League Champion. Because his Rattata was in the top percentage of Rattata. Yeah.

~end~


End file.
